Sunrise
by xFlutterbieKissesx
Summary: Steve is just living the life of a normal guy. Parties, girls and drink. But then, he meets Autumn, and everything changes. But will he manage to keep his love and still keep his friends? Warning, OC so if you don't like original characters, you leave !
1. Prologue

**Sunrise**

**Disclaimer: **I own my OC. All the other characters belong to Namco.

**A/N: So this is my first story. I'm slightly nervous to be honest but excited at the same time. I thing I'm most nervous about the reviews. So Ill tell you now, if you're just gonna flame, just go away please. There's no point being here just to act like utter retards. And there _is _a difference between flaming and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Now that I've got that rant off my chest, I hope the genuine readers do enjoy this story...**

**Lots of love and hugs,**

**x_FlutterbieKissesx_**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Steve's POV**

I'd always been a staring at the sunrise kinda guy. Even when I was just a kid living in England, I would get up in the mornings and watch the sun rise over the city. But then, as the years went on, the sunrise faded as pollution took over. When I was in secondary school, I'd heard that there was a Greek Island that had the most beautiful sunrises in the world. So, for my eighteenth birthday, I booked a holiday there just for the sunrise. Everyone thought I was weird when I told them why I had decided to go, but it seemed they'd gotten used to my weird ways over the years. So I went to the island and the sunrise there was so beautiful, I thought I may have even had a tear in my eye (although I'd never admit that to anyone). They'd never believe me even if I did. Who would have thought that one of England's best Middleweight Champion Boxers liked watching the sun, as if he was in some kind or romance movie or something. But I suppose, if I ever found the girl I could trust, one that I loved, I would tell her everything, all the secrets that I had been hiding from the world. Everything that even I, Steve Fox, was too nervous to say.


	2. Chapter One

**Sunrise**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own any Namco characters since... they belong to Namco. But I do own my OC, who will be debuted for the first time in this chapter. Yay!**

**Warning: Flamers can burn in their own fire... Mwhahaha! Nah, just go someone else if you just want to fill this up with dumb reviews. If you hate it so much, just don't read it at all !!!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**Autumn's POV**

I watched as the rain rushed down in sheets over the pavement. Urgh, I hated the rain. It was just so wet and it made your hair frizz. I'm definitely a sun girl, since I love to bask in the sun's rays. Well, who can blame me? Being quarter Brazilian, isn't it to be expected? Have you ever heard of a Brazilian who doesn't like the sun? I'm sure it will take you a long while to find one of those...

I looked around my apartment and sighed. When I was kicked out of my father's house when I was seventeen, I had nowhere to live and what's more, no money to afford somewhere to live. Those were definitely the roughest times of my life, trying to find the friend's parents that would let me sleep in their house for a while, while I tried my hardest to find a job without any qualifications...

It wasn't exactly in my mind to become a pole dancer. I had always had a talent for dancing, ever since I was very young. I loved all kinds of different dances and relished learning a new one. I had gone to dance classes as a child to hone on my already good footwork. But one night, when I was seventeen and had sneaked into a club under-aged with the help of one of my friends, I saw a kind of dancing that was mesmerising. It was Pole Dancing. Now, it's common that when the word's "pole" and "dance" come together in a sentence, people start blushing or gasping like it's some sort of taboo word. But really, it's just another kind of dance.

As I watched the mysterious woman gliding around the silver pole, doing all sorts of extremely flexible poses on it to the cheers of everyone in the audience, I knew that that was what I wanted to do to make money.

When I searched pole dancing classes the next day, I was horrified to find how much the lessons cost. One-hundred dollars, just for an hour? That was _way_ more than I could afford at the moment. And there was no way I was going ask people for money. I had had enough of scrounging off people and being pitied by the parent's of the friend's houses I stayed in. So I decided that although I couldn't afford the classes, I would find another way of learning how to pole dance. And I did...

**Steve's POV**

"Dude, check out _that _body!" My best friend, Hwoarang squealed, pointing one finger rather obviously at a sexy busty blonde who wiggled her fake boobs at us and winked.

"Yeah, great" I said in monotone. What was wrong with me? I would normally be as enthusiastic as Hwo when it came to these things. But today I felt different, and I truly had no idea why.

"Steve, dude, what's wrong with you?" Hwoarang asked, frowning his red eyebrows in my direction and blowing a kiss at a pretty little Asian girl who giggled and blew a kiss back.

"I dunno, mate. I just don't feel too well, I suppose".

Hwoarang looked shocked, outlining the huge ass of a hot brunette who walked past us in an extremely short pair of hot pants that shouldn't even have been legal in _this_club, let alone in public. "Steve, how can you not feel well here? We're in the company of alcohol, sexy babes in practically no clothes and grinding music. This is the life man!"

That seemed all the reason to _not _feel too well if anyone asked me. Seriously, Hwoarang had a one-track mind. And boy, did he love it that way!

"Look, Hwo, I should be making tracks. I just wanna go home".

Hwoarang shrugged and reached out to touch the tits of a girl who had just displayed them to us. "Man these are huge!" Hwo laughed. "Have a feel Steve!"

The girl turned her bust to me but I declined it with a polite wave of the hand. The last thing I needed was to shove my hand in someones fake cleavage, however much times I would have done it had I been in a better frame of mind...

"So you going then?" Hwo asked me as I reached to put my jacket on.

"Yeah" I told him. "I guess I'll see you around, alright?"

"Yeah, cool" the Korean told me, patting me on the back and putting his arm around the do-you-wanna-feel-my-breasts girl. "I'll buzz you sometime or something".

I nodded and left him in the smoky, hot club, still chatting up the girl. The evening air hitting my skin felt like heaven after the sweatiness of that tacky club we'd just been to. As I walked down the streets, or blocks, as they called them here, I thought about England and my other life. The life where I was known, was stalked, was thrusted random things to sign my autograph on. But here, I was just like a spare wheel, only ever looked at by females, and that was flirtatiously. None of them had a clue that I was practically a celebrity back in the UK, a known boxer. But saying that, I liked being inconspicuous here. It felt like a breath of fresh air. I could walk in the street without getting stalked by fans and the paps. Occasionally, the odd American recognised me but that was rare. And that suited me just fine.

I realised that I'd come to my flat and opened the door, the warmth a vast contrast to the air outdoors. Throwing off my coat and shoes, I made my way to my rather large living room and jumped onto the leather sofa, switching on the TV to see what was on. Absolute crap. Channels after channels of "infomercials". That was one of the things I missed about England. Good telly that lasted all night long. Proper British soap operas (although I rarely watched them, but it was good to know they were there). I tried to tune into one infomercial, which was trying to convince me to buy some sort of new brand of lawnmower, that _washed _the grass as well as cutting it. What rubbish. It would help if I had a garden first off. I pressed the "off" button the remote control and threw it onto the coffee table, pulling off my trousers and t-shirt before settling into the sofa in just my underwear. No way could I be bothered to remove my arse (or "ass") from this chair to my bedroom. I automatically grabbed the furry throw that I kept behind the sofa and tucked it around me. Tonight, it was gonna be me and the sofa.

* * *

So, like I said, while I was seventeen I had found somewhere were I could learn to be a pole dancer. It was a club. One of the tackiest clubs in the city, but I put that out of my mind. If I wanted the money bad enough (and hell, I did) then I was just going to have to learn to make sacrifices. When I had found myself inthe club one evening to ask if they had a pole I could practice on, the owner of the club looked me up and down and licked his lips. What a fucking perve.

"Sure we have one you can _use"_ he told me, emphasising words for a reason I wasn't quite sure of. "We even have our own professional pole-dancer here, who I'm sure will teach you. But she wants _money"_.

There was that word again, the thing I didn't have but desperately craved. "Well I'm afraid I haven't _got _the money to pay" I told him with a shrug. "But thanks anyway".

I made to leave but his thick suited arm stopped me in the doorway.

"I said she wanted money" the man told me, a lecherous grin appearing on his plump features. "But it doesn't mean you have to _pay_. Maybe I could help you out with that one... provided you give me a little something in return". He watched my breasts and made a disgusting squeezing action with his hand. I slapped his hand away. Hard. Like he noticed.

"First, you're gonna have to convince me to let you train to pole-dance for free. And I'm sure you can be a very persuasive young woman". His eyes lit up with lust at the thought of me "persuading" him. What a total freak!

"Um, no thanks" I told him, screwing my face in disgust. "I'm not about to _fuck _you just to get access to a fucking pole. I'm sure I'll find one elsewhere _without _the hefty price". I said the word "hefty" while looking up and down his fat figure, practically straining in the suit he wore.

In that moment, his eyes turned to fire and he began to yell.

"Well get out my club then! If you don't want to pay my price, then you can't come here!"

"Fine then, you dirty fucking perve!" I shouted back, now out of the club and into the night. "I'd never want to work in you're dirty little whorehouse anyways". He slammed the door in my face and I screamed in anger. What the hell was I meant to do now? That was my only chance to get a pole to use since I knew nowhere else in the area. My only fucking chance and I'd blown it. Maybe I should have just shagged him for it. I shuddered at the thought and shook my head vehemently. Hell no was I gonna do that. I may be broke, but I wasn't a skank. I'd rather die first...

* * *

_**A/N: Well that's this chapter over and done with. Hope you enjoyed it and all the ones to come ;)**_

**_By the way, in case anyone was wondering, the world "flat" in England means an apartment._**


	3. Chapter Two

**Sunrise**

**Disclaimer: Yep, Autumn belongs to me. Nope, the Namco characters don't. **

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Steve's POV**

I dried my hair with a towel, singing some old '60s tune that I'd heard on the radio earlier on. I felt full of energy today and wanted to go and burn some off at the local gym, which was just a couple streets away from my place. I hadn't had a workout for quite a while, and I looked forward to the sight of a punching bag again.

I grabbed a dusty old apple from the table (yes... I needed to go shopping) and made my way out the door, my gym bag slung over one shoulder. It seemed like pretty nice weather outside since the sun was deciding to be good to us and throw a few sun rays in our direction. As I cheerfully made my way to the gym, I made a mental note to remember to get some shopping before I went back to the flat. I severely doubted that a small tin of alphabet spaghetti was going to be enough for my dinner tonight.

As I pushed open the door of the gym, the welcoming smell of sweat and leather washed over me. I was home. I payed at reception and entered the gym area. I immediately caught sight of a vacant punchbag in a corner of the room and darted over, shedding my clothes until I was down to just my boxing shorts. I dove into my bag for my trusty gloves and pushed my hands into them. Immediately, memories came rushing back to me. Me, in the ring, with whatever opponent had dared verse me that night. The crowds taking pictures and screaming my name as I delivered blow after blow, uppercut, punch, right hook, one, two... I closed my eyes, imagining I'd won the title all over again, doing my victory pose in which I kissed my fist before throwing it into the air, the audience going absolutely wild...

"Sir, are you alright there?"

I snapped out of my reverie to see I was being asked this by a man, who I could vaguely remember being in the reception area when I first came through.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine" I told him, getting into my stance before aiming some punches at the bag. The man watched me and whistled low.

"Wow sir, that was delivered just like a professional. Do you box professionally?"

I shrugged, not wanting to give too much away. "Well yeah, I have done, in the past".

He looked like he was going to talk again but something else seemed to catch his attention. He looked at his watch and gave me a sympathetic look. Well at least, I _think _it was sympathetic. "Look, I'd love to keep the interesting convo going but I gotta get back to my desk. My boss will literally kill me if he finds out that I've been away for too long. "So maybe we'll catch up another time, right?"

"Uh yeah, sure", I told him, thanking my lucky stars that he'd gone. I got back to abusing the helpless bag, forcing myself to work to my limit, sweat pouring off me like a shower. I cursed inwardly for forgetting to bring a sweat band.

After at least five minutes later, I stopped my work to get refreshed. I dove into my gym bag, searching for the bottle of water that I was sure I'd packed.

"Shit!" I cursed when I took all the contents of the leather bag out. A towel, deodorant, a comb and some sweats. But no water.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked me. I looked up and caught a most interesting sight.

The girl seemed to be around eighteen, or possibly older. She was wearing a white vest and shorts, a sweat band around her forehead. Her skin was brown and tanned and her beautiful eyes were large and pale green, fringed with long dark lashes. She had faint freckles dotted around her small nose and rose petal lips that looked inviting. She was probably around five-seven or five-eight with a slim, fit figure and rather large breasts. Her long wavy hair was restricted in a messy ponytail on top of her head. God, she was hot!

"Uh..um, yeah thanks" I stuttered, wanting to punch myself for acting like a complete dick. But maybe she hadn't noticed?

Fat chance. As she gave me an odd look, I felt an embarrassed blush rise to my cheeks.

"So how come you were swearing and looking major pissed off?" she asked, still frowning slightly.

"Because, uh, I realised that I'd forgotten my water bottle" I told her, chucking my thumb to where my gym bag lay.

"Oh, is that all? I thought the punchbag might have hit you in the face or something". She smiled, her eyes twinkling cheekily before she bent down and began to search through her bag. She came back up soon after, brandishing a large, full water bottle which she handed to me. "If you want some water, you can take this". She saw my hesitation. "Don't worry, I haven't used it".

God, she'd gotten the wrong idea! I didn't mind at _all _if she'd used it. As I watched her beautiful lips I knew I _definitely _didn't mind. "But isn't that yours? I don't want_ you_ getting dehydrated".

"I won't" she shrugged. "Since I got another one in my bag. Just take it!"

"Thanks" I smiled, taking the bottle from her hands and "accidentally" brushing her fingers. I flicked the lid and took a grateful drink. Maybe a bit _too _much.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" her concerned voice asked again, hitting my back surprisingly hard as I choked on the H20 I'd just drank.

"Uh, yeah" I said between coughs and gasps, my eyes watering. "Just fine".

"Good" she said in a stiff voice, and I could immediately tell that she was trying to suppress laughter.

"Woo!" I said after I'd recovered, clearing my throat a few times and wiping my brow theatrically.

That seemed to be all it took. She started giggling, soon bent over in ecstasy.

"Am I that funny?" I asked, a smile coming onto my own features.

"S-Sorry" she began, breathing hard to try and calm herself down. "I don't usually laugh at stuff like this but..." she broke down again, her eyes watering with mirth. "Your face was just so funny!"

"Thanks!" I said, pretending to be upset.

She managed to straighten herself up, wiping her eyes and smirking at me. "I'm sorry" she told me.

"No problem" I shrugged. "I'm glad you found enjoyment out of my near death experiences". She giggled again.

"Dude, you are _funny_!" she told me. "You're English right?"

"Yep, born and bred" I told her, noticing the air of proud-ness I had when I said it. Well, I _was _proud to be British even if I didn't live there anymore.

"Cool" she told me. "So like, what is it like there?"

"Well, it's good, I suppose" I told her. "It works well for the little island it is. But I have Irish blood in me too, so I'm not all English".

"Oh, nice. The typical British pretty boy then are you?" she wondered, her hand rising up as if to touch my mussed up hair before she seemed to realise what she was doing and put it back down to her side.

"Nah, I wouldn't say _pretty boy_" I said. "What, do you expect me to drink tea with my pinkie raised and talk with a snobby voice?"

She wrinkled her nose and then I knew that she _had_ thought that. "I suppose I'm a little ignorant. I'd love to go there one day though, if I had the time".

"So you're busy then?" I asked her.

"Well, I work in a club five days a week from eight till late. So, y'know".

"A club, huh?" I said. "You don't look like a clubber girl".

"Really?" she asked, a smile lighting up her beautiful face. "What do I look like then?"

"You look like you.. I dunno... just refined I guess. So what do you do in the club?"

"I dance" she told me. "I love to dance".

"Yeah?" I asked, interested. "And what club is this? Maybe I could come and see you... dancing".

"Well, sure, if you want" she said, sounding odd. "Have you ever heard of The Pole Position? It's a club downtown".

"I'll find it" I told her. "Tonight?"

She shrugged. "Any night apart from Sunday and Wednesday. Those are my days off".

"I'll be there" I told her, smiling.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

So, where had I got to? The part when I got kicked out that club for not agreeing to perform sexual favors on that dirty, old man I think. Well, the week after that, I looked around the area, desperate to find somewhere I could practice. But apart from the expensive classes, which I still didn't have the money for, I couldn't find a single place. After all this, I was too desperate to let my pole dancing ambitions go and find something else to do. So I made a choice. It wasn't a good one, but it was the only choice I believed I had.

I turned up at the club just before midnight. This time I was all dressed up, and I knew I looked overdone and tacky, but then, so was the club, so I'd fit in pretty well. As I entered, the smoldering light made my face feel like it was gonna melt under all that make up that I had literally plastered on. I suppose I'd changed my tune. I wanted to use their pole and I would do what I could to get it.

There he was again, the owner of the club, leering at a bunch of young girls who were wearing nothing but bras and hot-pants, staggering on their colossal heels. Well, I suppose it was now or never.

"Uh hi" I said as I got up to him. He turned around and looked me up and down, a look of satisfaction on his red face. Then, he spotted _my_ face and frowned.

"I know you from somewhere" he said, staring into me.

"I'm sure your mistaken, sir. This is my first visit to this club" I lied. But he wasn't stupid. I hadn't fooled him.

"Ha ha ha! Now I remember! _You're_ that little minx who wanted to use the pole but couldn't afford to pay for it!"

Shit. How could I get found out so quickly? And in the UV colored lights no less?

"Hmm, so what would you like this time?" he asked me, after having recovered from his laughing fit.

"Well, sir, I would like the use of your pole" I admitted, hating myself.

That set him off again. And while he cracked up, I debated kneeing him in the groin or in the head. "So you're telling me that after "Miss Prissy" told me she would never work in my "whorehouse" she comes back looking like one herself? That's just too funny!"

Yeah. As funny as me punching him in the face and breaking his already beaky nose. "Well, I suppose people change sir" I told him, stroking his shoulder seductively. That made him stop pretty quickly.

"Yeah, well, people may change but the offer still stands. I'll help you with your little pole problem, but you have to pay me, and pay me back good, no less".

"Just tell me what you want" I said, trying to sound sexy. "To pay you back for helping me out"

He grinned, showing a lot of gum and small, yellow teeth. Urgh. "Well, how about we go to my office and... consider?" he offered, waving his disgustingly long tongue and me. Oh my god.

"Lead the way" I said, slapping his huge ass with force and making him squeal. What on earth was I doing?

* * *


	4. Chapter Three

**Sunrise**

**Disclaimer: I own Autumn and anyone else who isn't in the Tekken Series.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Steve's POV**

This was it. The club she talked about, the one she worked in. Pole Position it was it said on a sign above the door. I pushed it open and stepped inside. God, it was hot in here! As well as that, the coloured UV lights flashed across the floor as women and men danced under it. I was sure I had gotten the wrong place. How could that beautiful woman that I'd met in the gym work as a dancer here? Wasn't she _way _above the class in this place?

But nevertheless, I found an empty table which was made for two in the corner of the room which was away from the main dance floor and facing a stage which was hidden from view by thick red curtains. This area was already filled up with people, mainly men, probably coming to leer at an innocent young dancer. So what was I here for? Wasn't it pretty much the same thing? I checked my watch. She'd told me that she'd be on at about eleven o' clock for her performance and the time now was five to eleven.

Suddenly, the stage lights lit up and shone onto the stage and someone walked out from behind the curtains. It was a middle-aged man, with balding hair and a bad suit. He took a microphone with him and grinned at his large audience.

"Hello, everyone! I'm glad to see such a large audience here today" he said in a thick New York tone.

There were various murmurs and claps from the crowd watching.

"So I know why you're all here! And is it to see some sexy dancers?"

Most of the crowd cheered and wolf-whistled, while others just shook their heads and told the "host" to "Hurry the fuck up and stop talking".

"Well, I'm not a man to disappoint! So, just like y'all required, I'm gonna ask all my gals that are dancing tonight to get onto this stage. Come on girls!"

The mainly male populated crowd whooped some more as one by one, the girls that were "dancing tonight" came through the curtain. I strained my eyes to look for her, the girl from the gym. They were all dressed up in bright colors, with lots of glitter and stuff on their bodies. But soon I spotted her, standing out as the most beautiful girl on the stage by _far._ I waved at her to try and get her attention whenever she looked my way. She soon saw me, giving me a cute little wave in return and winking.

"Now pretty ladies, I want you to all introduce yourselves to the nice audience tonight" the host told them. "First up, is Anne!"

The crowd clapped as a pretty blonde came onto the stage, wearing a sequined bikini and a mini-skirt. She introduced herself, winked at everyone and left the stage. One by one, all eight girls came onto the stage to introduce themselves. And then _she _came on.

"Hi everyone!" she smiled, to the cheers and wolf-whistles from the men. "My name is Autumn and I hope I'll give you a good show tonight". Then, she blew a kiss to the audience, and another one in my direction before smiling and walking off the stage.

Oh shit! She blew me a kiss! Sweet. I grinned at my thoughts. Maybe, just maybe, she liked me. I knew I'd only met her once; today, but you never know... I knew I was attracted to her, but as always, it would be much better to get to know her better. And seeing her dance tonight was just the beginning.

Once all the girls had exited the curtain the way they'd come, the man got back up on stage.

"Now, I hope everyone enjoyed that. First up tonight, is the Swedish-Brazilian beauty that is Autumn!"

The crowd cheered as the lights dimmed right down, concealing the faces of everyone else on the other tables. Suddenly, the curtains flew aside and Autumn was on stage, looking absolutely fabulous. She was standing on a small raised platform and was leaning on a upright metal pole that extended from the platform to the ceiling.

As the strains of _Britney Spears - Slave for You _came from the speakers on the side of the stage, Autumn began her performance.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

I grabbed onto the pole tighter, feeling my palms begin to sweat. He was out there somewhere, in the smudge of dark, blurry faces. But I didn't search for him. I had my performance to worry about. The music began I slowly put one foot against the pole. And that, I forgot all about the handsome blond that was watching me and concentrated on the routine.

It was fast, to go with the beat of the music, and required a lot of energy and stamina. Thank god I was used to such things. I swung my scantily clad body around the pole like a sinewy snake, hearing the crowd murmur their appreciation. But I blocked it out as I danced. Swinging my foot vertically in the air, curling myself around the pole, supporting all my weight with just one hand. Doing the splits, climbing to the top and swinging sexily down. I could hear how much the audience loved it, but I wasn't doing it for them, I was doing it for myself.

In some ways, when pole dancing is done properly, it can be an art, like ballet. Apart from the tremendous amount of energy and body strength you need to do it properly, it can be such a beautiful and graceful style of dance. But here, in the pole position club, it was just used as an art of getting all the drunk men aroused. Marlon, our boss, didn't care for the graceful part of pole dancing. He just wanted us to be almost selling ourselves to the audience who watched. But I didn't want to be seen like that. So I began to mix my own routine into the official club's one, not caring if I got told off afterwards. I wanted to be graceful, instead of exuding sex appeal from every _pore. _I wanted to appear like a ballerina on a pole, instead of a whore. So I did. I forgot that the blond boxer was watching, or that the men at the front were talking loudly about my body. I just did what I did best. I danced.

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I was breath taken throughout the entire performance. The way Autumn moved on the pole, so beautifully, so gracefully while still managing to be extremely sexy. Who knew that pole dancing could look like that? Whenever I'd been into any pole-dancing clubs with Hwoarang, the women just acted like total whores, throwing their legs up onto the pole and grinding like there was no tomorrow. Which of course, Hwoarang loved. And usually, he ended up getting with one of the girls in the end, normally the one with the biggest breasts, who always wore the smallest amount of clothes.

When her routine regrettably drew to a close, I began to breathe normally again. The crowd were going wild and calls of her name rippled across. Autumn just smiled and gave a little wave before retreating.

I stayed a little longer to see what the other women had to offer. But after Autumn, they seemed to all do they same thing; try their hardest to look sexy on the pole. Nah, I didn't care for that. I stood up and began to make my way out the club and back into the night air. Home wasn't too far away. I wanted to walk, instead of take any of the bright yellow cabs that were waiting for service at the entrance.

As I walked, I wished I could see Autumn again. But since I barely knew anything about her, I would have to chance meet her at the gym or go back to the Pole Position. A girl like her didn't deserve to be working in such a tacky club. Weren't there any better clubs in the area that did pole dancing as well? Proper clubs with proper pole-dancing. Although I had to admit, I'd never seen one in all the clubs that I'd visited in America.

"Hey, wait up!" Came a voice, pulling me out of my thoughts. A familiar voice.

I stopped and waited for the beautiful girl to join me, looking well-wrapped up in a warm coat to shield from the aggressive February evening air.

"Hey! You were wicked!" I grinned. "I didn't know pole dancing could be so... so graceful!"

"I know, right!" she giggled, as both of us carried on walking in the direction of my flat.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" I wondered, genuinely wanting to know as well as giving me any excuse to talk to her.

She made a face. "Urgh, it's a long story" she said. "But I was almost turning eighteen when I began to learn. The moves were just mesmerising and it looked so totally awesome being done. So I got her to teach me. For a price, of course" she sounded bitter as she said that.

"So you've been dancing for..."

"...Basically three years".

"Wow". She giggled at my response.

"You think it's that awesome huh? Well, I'm flattered, thank you very much!"

"No problem" I shrugged. After all, I wasn't just saying it because I wanted to get her to like me. I did really enjoy the performance tonight. "Uh, would you like to come up to my flat?" I hurriedly asked. "Just for a drink or something".

Autumn didn't say anything for a bit. "Won't your girlfriend mind you bringing another woman home? Even if it's 'just for a drink'?"

"She won't mind at all, seeing as I haven't got one at the moment" I told her with a grin. "But will your boyfriend mind?"

Autumn gave me a cheeky grin, shaking her head at the same time. "I know your tricks, mister. And no, I don't have a boyfriend".

"I...um" I stuttered, embarrassed at being found out so soon. "Good" I said, under my breath.

"What was that?" she asked me, her eyes wide as she blinked at me.

"Nothing" I lied. "Just thinking about shopping".

"Mmm" Autumn said, one eyebrow raised. She didn't believe that one bit.

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

He had asked me in what he thought was a discreet way, whether I had a boyfriend. I told him I didn't, which was basically true. When I did, he gave me this weird smile, as if he was _relieved _or something. But why would he be relieved unless... was there a chance that he might like me, even just a little bit?

I glanced at him as we walked, drinking in his appearance. That cute blond hair, those bright blue eyes, that kissable red lips... god, what was I thinking? I'd only just met this guy and I was thinking of... kissing him?

He caught my gaze and I smiled and quickly looked away. Shit, he caught me staring! How dumb did that make me look?

"So uh, you live around here, do you?" he asked me, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, just around the corner actually".

"Cool. So what, do you live with your parents or friends or something?"

Ha, parents? Please. They'd abandoned me _long _ago.

"No. I live alone. No parents, no boyfriends, no siblings. Just me".

"Oh". I tried to read his expression but he seem to show a readable one.

"So what is with this inquisition? What are you, the secret service?"

He grinned, obviously embarrassed. "Sorry" he said, a light blush creeping over his pale skin. Aw cute! "Just trying to make small talk, you know?"

"Mmm" I said, shaking my head in amusement.

He stopped at an apartment building. "Uh, well I live here, Autumn" he told me, pointing up at the second floor.

"Oh right. Well, I guess I'll see you later then". I waved and started to make my way on, my apartment wasn't too far from here.

"But Autumn, wait!" I stopped and turned around, to see Mister Blond Boxer was at my side again. I frowned and pointed back the way he had come. "But... you live there" I reminded.

He shrugged. "I know. But I don't like to leave a woman walking alone at night. So I'll follow you home, just to make sure your safe". He hesitated, trying to clock my expression. "That's if, you don't mind of course".

I rolled my eyes at him, smiling. "Seriously, I can look after myself. It's a lovely offer, but I think I'm capable enough".

But he shook his head, watching me closely with those eyes. "I'm sure you can. But I want to be there, just in case. It's just a British thing, y'know? Don't leave a lady walking home alone at night and all that". He paused. "Especially one as beautiful as you".

We both blushed furiously at his words. I shrugged and carried on walking, him at my side. After a couple of minutes, we had reached my apartment block.

"Is this where you live?" he asked me, looking up at the many floors of the tower.

"Yep, this is me" I told him, feeling a little odd somehow, a little embarrassed.

"Which floor do you live on?" he wondered, still looking at the huge tower block.

"The third. It's not too high, thank god".

He grinned. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, Autumn". He said my name in a really breathy, tender way and I admit, maybe _some _shivers went up my spine. But it was probably just my body's response to the cold weather.

"Uh huh" I told him, smiling. And then I realised, I didn't even know his name!

But he was starting to back away now, obviously convinced that I'd be fine. And I would be. I got home at this time, and sometimes later almost every night. And anyway, I could stand up for myself. I began walking to the main entrance, wondering if I should ask him about it or not. I was never usually this hesitant with _anything_, let alone a guy. A real cute guy, but he was still just a guy.

"And um, your name? You forgot to tell me your name!" I called, holding my foot on the heavy door so it wouldn't close back on me.

He frowned. "Are you serious?" he asked, incredulously. "I didn't tell you that?"

I laughed. "Uh uh. You asked me about my non-existent boyfriend, my obsession with pole-dancing and my apartment, but you didn't tell me your name!"

He laughed as well, seeing how silly he had been. "Shit, forgive me" he said. "My name's Steve. Steve Fox. I know, it's boring but, what can you do, eh?"

"I don't think it's boring. I think it's lovely" I said and then waved one last time before hurrying inside, before he realised what I'd said...


	5. Chapter Four

**Sunrise**

**Disclaimer: I own Autumn and any other unknown characters, but not the ones that belong to Namco because... well, they belong to Namco!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Steve's POV**

I woke up early the next morning, just in time to see the end of the sunrise. I took a shower, grabbed some toast and went to sit on the sofa in just my boxers, watching daytime TV. American day TV is rather different to English day TV in that there aren't as much morning chat shows and auction programmes (yes, I _am _a British boxer living in America so don't blame me for finding it kinda hard to get used to spelling "programme" like "program"). As I barely focused on one sitcom, I found myself thinking about Autumn. How she had giggled the night before at my stupidity, the way the cute blush rose to her cheeks, her smile. God, I was starting to sound like a love-sick puppy! But I desperately wanted to see her again.

The trilling of my mobile (or cell... whatever) brought me back into the harsh reality. It was Hwoarang.

"Yo, Steve-y dude!" he called down the phone, the background noise of cars making it hard for me to here, hence him shouting rather painfully in my ear. "How's it going?"

"It's alright man, it's alright" I told him. Did I want to bring up Autumn? Nah, there was no need. It's not like she was my _girl _or anything. Just a beautiful friend who pole-dances. Actually, now when I say that, it sounds kind of odd. But anyway...

"Good, glad you're feeling better now. So I was jus' wondering, do you wanna go out tonight or somethin'? Go partying, huh?"

"Well...sure".

"Glad to hear it! So how about I meet you at that bar uptown, you know the one right?"

"What, the one that serves that fried chicken?" I asked.

"That's the one! We can get a bite to eat before we make our way downtown to where the clubs are at! Is that cool with you, dude?"

"Yeah, sounds good to me" I told him.

"Good. So how about you meet me at eight or somethin'? Is eight alright?"

"Eight's fine. See ya then, Hwo".

"Uh huh, bye Steve-y". I ended the call and flopped back onto the sofa. So what was I going to do until eight? Maybe I should go to the gym again, to keep the muscles working. Hell, what was I kidding? I was just hoping to see Autumn again. But, it was worth I try. And better than lounging around at home like a couch potato. Or whatever the American equivalent was.

I grabbed my sports bag, making sure I packed my water bottle this time. One borrowing incident was quite funny, two was just plain sad. As I got to the gym, I paid, thanking my lucky stars that the annoying male receptionist wasn't around today. The gym area was quite busy, with both women and men working out, but none of them were Autumn.

Feeling a little deflated, I got to the dumbbells and starting pumping weights, stopping every so often for a breather and some water. I'd also remembered my sweat band this time, thank goodness.

"Hey, aren't you that English boxer from the King of Iron Fist Tournament?"

I stopped pumping and lifted my body off the bench. I was being asked this question by a female, but unfortunately it wasn't Autumn. She had dark hair in pigtails with coloured ribbons on each end. She was wearing a vest and shorts, a purple patterned sweat band obscuring half of her head. I recognised her. It was Julia Chang. The girl that wanted the prize money from the tournament so she could restore a forest, or something like that. I didn't verse her during my time there, but I saw her frequently.

"Yeah, that's me. And you're that girl who wanted the forest data or something. Right?"

She smiled at me. A genuine smile. She _was_ pretty in a gentle, reserved kind of way. "Yep. I managed to get it in the end, even though I didn't actually win the competition".

"Well that's good" I told her truthfully. "We need more environmental-caring people like you in the world. So, do you live around here or something?"

She shook her head. "Uh uh. I've just come to visit a friend who lives in this part of town. And I wanted to go for a swim so she recommended this place. I'm based in Arizona, usually".

"Ah, I understand" I said, pausing to drink.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, although we didn't talk much during the actual tournament!"

I laughed. "Yeah. So maybe I'll see you around or something".

She nodded, grabbing her rucksack from the floor and throwing it on her back. "Yeah maybe. See you".

I watched as she headed off, a little spring in her step. Well at least she'd got what she wanted, even if she didn't win. That accounted for something.

I got up, stretching my arms from all the weights they'd been lifting. I was done with the gym today. It was time to go out and grab some lunch from the burger place a a couple minutes from here. I grabbed my sports bag and headed off, silently hoping that I might see Autumn somewhere. Maybe, she would even be looking for me!

"Fat chance, Steve-y boy" I thought to myself. Why on earth would this funny, beautiful, talented young woman look for someone as boring as me?

* * *

**Autumn's POV**

I sat on my old sofa, completely bored stiff. I was meant to go out with one of my girlfriends for lunch but she'd canceled, after coming down with a bout of flu. So now I had nothing to do, but sit at home and watch TV with my fuzzy, old telly. There was such boring crap on at this time of day. I switched the television off forcefully and threw the remote onto the sofa opposite. But I threw it with a bit to much force and it bounced off, ending up on the floor. Oh well, it could stay there.

Maybe I should just go out, out and about town. I needed to do some grocery shopping and maybe I'd get some new underwear while I was at the mall. My paycheck had come through and I felt like treating myself. Yeah, that was what I'd do.

I went into my bedroom, throwing on a pair of ripped jeans over my freshly showered skin. I put a baggy T-shirt on over it, put my hair into a messy topknot, applied some lipgloss and got ready to leave. It was cooler weather out today, not too cold but still not warm enough for my sun-loving liking. The mall wasn't too far from my home, and it wouldn't take more than fifteen minutes to walk there. I made my way past multiple anonymous grey buildings, and random shops that were dotted around. As I passed the gym, I couldn't help looking through the window, wondering if Steve would be in there. But although there were quite a few people in there, I didn't see a handsome British guy with blond hair, a hot figure and twinkling blue eyes. Why was I looking for him anyways? Yeah, he'd dropped me to my apartment last night but that didn't mean we were _dating._ It was just a friendly thing, like he had said. So why was I wondering whether he liked me as more than a friend,_ hoping_ even, that he did?

I shook the silly thoughts out of my head as the mall approached. Like any normal girl, I absolutely loved shopping. Especially shopping for underwear. I made my way straight for the lingerie store and was completely mesmerised by all the pretty sets. They had all the colors you could think of, and some of the ones you couldn't. And the types were almost endless, balcony bras, padded bras, thongs, girly boxers, they had them all. I picked up a pair of skimpy scarlet panties, blushing slightly when I realised they were crotchless. And yet, I was imagining myself wearing them, and the matching bra that came with it, parading them for _him _until he couldn't take it any more, pushing me onto the bed and... STOP IT, AUTUMN!!!! What the heck was I doing? Steve was _just _a friend, nothing more.

And yet, my imagination was becoming out of my control, as I hoped he would come and watch me again tonight, watch me swinging sexily around the pole, in barely any clothing. Dancing, dancing for him...

* * *

**Steve's POV**

I recognised Hwoarang straight away, sitting in the bar, chatting up the blonde waitress who served him. Of course, like all the women who talked to Hwo, this one was getting all giggly and blushy, under the Korean's intense gaze. He saw me approaching and diverted his attention from her temporarily.

"Yo, Steve! Glad you could make it. Grab a seat".

I sat down, high-fiving the hand he held up for me. Now the waitress' attention had diverted from Hwoarang as she looked me up and down, licking her lips involuntarily. Or maybe on purpose...

"What would you like to order, sir?" she asked in a purry voice, about to hand one of the menus she was holding from the stack in her hand and managing to drop most of them on the floor.

"Oh dear!" she said in a totally faux-upset voice, bending over and giving me and Hwo a look at her arse, which was hardly hidden from view with the extremely short skirt and thong she was wearing. Hwoarang traced the outline of her rear with his hands, winking and giving me an approving look.

After about a lifetime later, and lots more rear-showing, she had collected up all the fallen menus and handed me one, a smile stretching across her scarlet lipsticked mouth.

I looked at the menu, hearing Hwoarang talk to her about the food that was available here. Yeah right, like Hwo cared. By the lustful look in his eyes it looked like he wanted to eat _her._

After we had both managed to order, she left, her derriere moving in her tight little outfit. It seemed the manager of this restaurant wasn't too strict with clothing, and this girl had used that to her greatest advantage. After she'd left, Hwo began to talk.

"Damn, she was fine! Did you see the way she looked at us? I'm sure she would be up for a threesome". He grinned cheekily at the thought, nodding happily.

"A threesome? Shit Hwo, that's a bit..." I didn't know how to finish, but the redhead seemed to understand what I meant.

"So what!" he complained. "You only have one life so why not live it as you like? Remember, Steve, there's gonna be a time when we can't do that anymore. Like, when we're forty!" he shuddered at the thought of hitting the big 4-0.

"God, Hwo you don't need to worry about that! We're only twenty-one, we've got years until then. And who said forty was the end of life? I've met some pretty good looking ones over the course of my life!"

Hwoarang agreed. "Same here" he insisted. "When I was in tenth grade, I had this girl and she was cool. But her mom, damn! Hot! Definitely a MILF*, all the way. I could tell she liked me too coz every time I went to their house, she would wear these really short dresses with tight panties and all that shit. I used to jerk off over that woman every night".

I rolled my eyes at his proclamation. "Yeah great. That really made my day, mate. Talking about you jerking off to your ex-girl's mum. Lovely!"

Hwo just chuckled. "Well, here comes Miss 'I've-got-come-to-bed-eyes' with our food".

So she was. As she struggled to maneouver two plates in her hands and still try and walk sexily I couldn't help but laugh. She got to our table, bending down unneccessarily to put our grub* in front of us.

"There you go gentleman, have a nice meal" she told us. She got something out of what I thought was her bra and put it onto the table. It was a small bottle of Malibu. "And a little something extra from me. But don't tell the restaurant". By this time, she was bending down so low I could smell her tic tac breath.

Hwoarang grabbed the bottle and grinned. "Thank you, baby" he told her, giving her powdered cheek a kiss. "Now, if there was anything we could do to repay you...".

She just giggled. "Well, next time you guys come here, just ask for Britney. That's me. I'm sure we could sort _something_ out". She left, after giving us one final wave, back to the front of the restaurant.

"He-hey, did you here that Steve-y? She's gonna sort something out. Man, I'd like her to sort me out! What about you?"

I held my Mexican wrap in one hand, taking a big bite out of it so I wouldn't have to answer his question. Women seemed to be all me and Hwo talked about anymore. And I admit, it was becoming slightly old and repetitive now. Couldn't we talk about anything vaguely innocent anymore? Or at least sport. Sport would do just fine for me.

"Due? I can see you've very nicely avoided my question. But I'm not dumb Steve-y! Come on, tell me, would you like to give that sexy waitress the time of day?

"Uh, not really actually" I told him truthfully, thinking about how much better Autumn was. Apart from being much better looking and not as fake she also had the unique ability of being sexy without having that I'm-easy-so-come-fuck-me look that Britney exuded right from her peroxide blonde head to her high-heeled feet.

Hwoarang looked shocked, one red eyebrow raised in humour. "You serious?" he asked me. "So you're trying to say that if the sexy waitress came up to you and _demanded _to suck your dick, you would turn her away?"

I hesitated for a split second and Hwoarang gave me a triumphant grin. "Yeah... that's what I thought" he said smugly.

* * *

_**A/N: So another chapter is finished. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**_

**_Lots of kisses and cuddles,_**

**_xFlutterbieKissesx_**

**_* "Grub" means 'food' in slang English._**

**_*MILF for anyone who doesn't know is a mother I'd like to f*** _**

**_I hope I'm portraying lovely Steve's Britishness well. I'm trying my hardest guys so bear with me!_**

**_xx_**


End file.
